


On the Cover of a Magazine

by perfectly_inept



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, Interviews, Multi, OC, Photo Shoots, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectly_inept/pseuds/perfectly_inept
Summary: The Core Four and Ben have an interview and photo shoot announcing their new relationship to all of Auradon.
Relationships: Ben/Carlos de Vil, Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Ben/Jay (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Jay/Carlos de Vil, Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Mal (Disney), Mal/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 159





	On the Cover of a Magazine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for evieoftheisle on tumblr through descendantssecretsanta. Ron Radcliffe is evieoftheisle's OC, not mine. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Enjoy!

“This cannot be a good idea. I want everyone to know that, when this goes wrong, I called it.” Mal was angrily running a brush through her hair.  
“M, calm down. You’ll rip it out.” Evie took the brush from the other girl and started pulling it through the purple hair, much more delicately. Evie was already completely put together, even despite the early hour. Jay was pacing up and down the room, he was still dressed in his pj’s. His hair was as tangled as Mal’s was.  
“Do me next, would you princess?” He asked. Evie just smiled and nodded. Jay winked and finally sat down on Carlos’s bed next to the younger boy.  
“I’m right.” Mal continued. “This whole thing is going to be a mess of epic porpor- ow! Evie, what was that?”  
“Sorry, you had a knot.” Evie responded, but she didn’t sound apologetic. “Besides, you need to be less negative. This could be really good for us, and Ben, and Auradon.” Mal grumbled, but she didn’t respond.  
“Or it could fuck everything up.” Jay said from his spot across the room.  
“And that is an example of what you all will not say today.” A voice called from the door. All of the vks turned to see the King standing in the doorway.  
“Ben!” Jay exclaimed loudly, “you’re looking pretty nice for 4:30am.” Ben laughed and looked down at his clothes sheepishly.  
“I’m used to it, a king’s day starts early.”  
“That sounds like hell, what’s the point of a weekend if you have to get up at the ass crack of dawn.” Mal complained, sleep still clear in her voice.  
“And that reminds me why I am here.” Ben clapped his hands together, a slight blush on his face, and took a seat on the bed across from Jay and Carlos. “You all have to be polite today, even if the interviewer is cruel. And you absolutely cannot swear. I mean that, swearing is a lot more dirty here in Auradon than on the Isle.”  
“We know princey. We’ve only been living here for a year now. Plus, you always go a shade darker whenever we curse.” Jay teased. “Honestly your highness, this is the first time you’ve ever asked us to swear less.”  
“You do love it babe.” Mal joined in. The four looked at each other and the king in turn. Evie giggled and nodded.  
“Especially when Carlos-” She started.  
“Okay. We get it. Moving on, today’s interview is vital to this… arrangement continuing. You all have to be polite and articulate and, well, just a little less crude.”  
“Arrangement? That’s one way to put it.” Mal remarked.  
“You know I didn’t mean it like-”  
“We know Ben. It’s okay.” Carlos said quietly.  
“You awake their pup?” Jay asked looking down at the boy who was resting on his shoulder.  
Carlos shook his head and nuzzled further into Jay’s shoulder, “No.” Jay laughed, he smiled fondly at the white haired boy.  
“Jay, you’re up.” Evie announced happily, pushing Mal out of the chair she’d been sitting in.  
“Sorry, C. You’re pillow has to get his hair brushed.” Jay lifted Carlos’s head off of his shoulder and walked over to Evie. Mal headed towards her closet.  
“Are we… What are we wearing?” Mal asked the room.  
“Just our normal…” Evie started. “Oh. I just thought… Well, Ben, what should we wear?”  
The King flushed as four pairs of eyes focused on him. He knew what they were really asking him. This wasn’t about clothes, it was about them. ‘Are we pretending to be something we’re not?’ they were asking. ‘Should we dress up? Should we look like we belong here in Auradon.’ Ben swallowed, he shook his head. “Your normal stuff is fine. I want Auradon to met you all as you are, not as some made up version of yourself.”  
“Well, it’s time the VK’s met Auradon. Up close and personal.” Mal laughed as she grabbed her usual jacket out of the wardrobe. “Because we’re rotten…  
“To the core!”

~~

“I still don’t understand why I couldn’t bring Dude. He wouldn’t have caused a problem.” Carlos was frowning at the ground. He was staring at the spot that the small dog would’ve been had he been allowed to come. But Ben had made it clear that Dude couldn’t join them. Apparently the studio was animal free. Carlos had wanted to fight it, but he knew they were meant to be civil today.  
“It’s okay pup. If you get nervous you can always pet my hair.” Jay joked knocking his shoulder against Carlos’s.  
The four VKs were in a small green room at the studio. The studio was a large, industrial looking building. There was a lobby, very fancy, at the entrance. Evie had seen Jay’s fingers twitching when he saw all the exposed riches. Expensive clocks, fancy paper weights, gold plated frames, just out in the open, so easy to steal. She quickly weaved her fingers between his and gave him a small smile. His eyes widened, almost as if he hadn’t even realized that he was nervous. But eventual Jay smiled back. Ben had checked them in, smiled to the secretary, introduced the four villain kids, and explained that they had a meeting. The lady behind the desk had smiled tightly and lead them to the green room they were waiting in now.  
“Please don’t touch anything.” She had said before she left them alone.  
“What a bi-”  
“Mal!” Evie interrupted. “No swearing.”  
“You did see that though?” Mal argued. “She just thinks we’re villains. Just like everyone else.”  
“That’s why we’re here though isn’t it? To try and change their minds about us?” Carlos said. Mal seemed to simmer down.  
“Exactly.” Ben said. He looked at Carlos, smile full of pride. “I hate to leave you guys here alone, but I need to go meet with the photographer. Will you be alright?”  
“Aw don’t worry about us your majesty. We’ll be fine.” Jay chuckled.  
“I’ll make sure they don’t misbehave.” Evie said. The three others all protested.  
“Hey!”  
“Sorry, Carlos, you know I just meant Jay and Mal.” Evie continued. Carlos smiled at that, but Jay and Mal both still looked offended.  
“Thank you Evie,” Ben said. “I’ll be back soon.” Ben gave them one look over before he left the room, the door closing loudly behind him.  
“Alright gang.” Mal started, “what’s the plan?”  
“What do you mean ‘plan’?” Carlos asked. “We’re gonna go out there, take some photos together, answer some questions. That’s it right?’  
No one answered him.  
“Right?” Carlos demanded more fiercely this time.  
“You’re right pup.” Mal said, “But I think it might be just a bit harder than it seems.”  
“Why?” Carlos asked, earnestly.  
“Cause they don’t exactly like us here.” Jay said. “They are definitely gonna ask some messed up questions. Especially about our ‘arrangement’ as the King puts it.”  
“Ben said we wouldn’t have to talk about that if we didn’t want to.” Evie said evenly.  
“Yeah, but that doesn’t actually mean we can just not talk about it. If we don’t answer the questions they’ll all start making stupid assumtions and then they’ll think we’re even weirder and more different than they already do.” Mal crossed her arms. “We will have to answer everything.”  
“But we can’t just talk about all that. Auradon isn’t like the Isle, they don’t discuss this kinda stuff.” Carlos was really missing Dude.  
“If the interviewer asks about it, we’ll answer it, understood?” Everyone nodded. Mal sighed, “Just, stay away from the details, okay?” Another series of nods.  
“I think we’re-” Ben burst into the room. “Are you all okay?” He asked once he saw the four students gathered together.  
“Yup!” Evie said, overly cheerfully. “Are we ready?”  
Ben looked them over again. “You can talk to me if something’s wrong, you guys know that right? I’m a part of this family too.”  
“Oh Ben, of course. We’re just a little nervous is all, but it’s okay.” Mal said, walking up to Ben and placing her hand in his. “Let’s do this, yeah?”  
Ben nodded. “Yeah. Okay. Yeah.”

~~  
“Oh hey guys!” Jay didn’t know this boy. Or at least, he didn’t know his name. A young boy was standing alone in the large room they’d just entered. He was holding a nice camera, fiddling with the lense. “Not sure we’ve been introduced, I’m Ron, Ron Radcliffe. We go to school together, I’ve seen y’all on the tourney pitch, I’m a cheerleader. Anyway, enough about me, I’m super excited to shoot y’all today.” He lifted up the camera and mimed taking a few pictures of the group. Ben laughed, but the others just looked uncomfortable. Ron seemed to notice. “Hey, I know this can’t seem fun for you guys. But I’m not here to try and expose you guys or to paint you in an awful light. This should be easy. We’ll play some music, y’all can chill, I’ll take some photos and then we move to the interview part. I swear, I’m on your side.”  
Carlos looked at the boy. He was probably three or four years older than Carlos. He looked nice, the same way Ben did. Carlos decided he could be trusted. “Okay.” He said. Jay turned to Carlos. Carlos was an amazing judge of character, he had to be on the Isle. Jay had learned to trust his decisions, and if he was okay with this Ron guy, well, Jay was too then. Jay watched as Evie and Mal made the same decision.  
“Shall we get started then?’ Ben suggested. Ron smiled and nodded,  
“Right this way.”

~~

Ron had lead them to a white room full of lights and equipment. “I asked to do this shoot solo.” He said. “No crew, thought it would make it a little easier.”  
Mal gave him a once over. Honestly she was a little impressed with this guy.  
“Any music you guys would prefer?” Ron asked as he plugged his phone into an aux.  
“Just not that pop shi- I mean that pop stuff on the radio over here.” Mal said. Ron laughed just lightly and hit play on his phone.  
“Dude!” Jay called. “Love this song!”  
“Guessed as much,” Ron said. “I’ve heard it at all the tourney practices.” He explained. “Let’s get to it then. Just act natural, interact with on another, smile, laugh, sing along if you want. I’ll just be walking around trying to get my shoots. I might shout a few directions, follow them if you feel comfortable, otherwise skip it. Got that?” Everyone nodded. “Alright, here we go then.”  
The VKs didn’t really know what to do. They all looked stiff and unhappy. This was not going to work.  
“Um… okay, let’s try this.” Ron instructed. “Evie, can you hold Mal’s hand? Good, good, now look at me.” The two girls turned to Ron. “Perfect, other hand on your hip, yes amazing, now look at me with strong faces. Not mad, but strong. Show everyone out there how strong you two are. Nothing is gonna stop you.” Ron clicked the camera shutter. That one would work. “Got it!”  
After that the kids started to loosen up. Ron got some amazing shots of them all, Ben and Mal holding each other, Evie and Jay laughing, portraits of each of them alone.  
“Mind if I take a close up Carlos?” The boy flinched at that. “No too close,” Ron promised, “just to get a different style.” Slowly the freckled boy nodded. Ron walked towards him, carefully, no sudden moments, and CLICK! He had the photo.  
“I think I’ve got it all then.” Ron turned off the music and glanced through the pictures he had just finished taking. “I think it’s time to move to the interview.”

~~

Ron had brought them to a smaller room. They all sat down on a long couch and Ron sat across from them.  
“So I’m gonna be filming this, just so it’s easier to compose the article later.” Ron turned on a small camcorder that was set up behind his chair. “Okay right to it- have you four enjoyed Auradon so far?”  
Evie blinked, surprised at how sudden Ron had started asking them questions. “Um…” She started, but Mal began to laugh before she could finish.  
“Of course. I mean, there have been some… some bad moments but it’s not the Isle, so even our worst days here are better than most days over there.”  
Jay nodded along. “And for the most part the people here have treated us… Actually, Ben has treated us pretty well.”  
Ron didn’t react to that. Just nodded. “And King Ben, how has it been for you, implementing your first royal decree?”  
“Well I believe it has been successful. Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos have become comfortable here in Auradon and honestly it’s terrifying to think of all the other children still left on the Isle, especially after hearing all of these guys stories. I think we need to bring even more children over to Auradon. They don’t deserve to be punished. They’re innocent.”  
“What stories?” Ron asked.  
“What?” Ben asked confused.  
“You said they had stories that moved you, what stories?”  
“That’s rather private, don’t you-”  
“What do you think, Radcliffe?” Jay spat.  
“Oh I didn’t mean-” Ron stuttered, “I wasn’t trying, we can move on-”  
“No, no, it’s… Our parents are villains. They act like villains, even to their kids. There isn’t a lot of love on the Isle.” Evie said calmly.  
“Of course.” Ron said. At least he had the decency to look ashamed, Jay thought.  
“Um… Let’s get to the real reason you all are here. Your relationship, it’s become public recently. How did you all react to that news?”  
“Not well as you can guess.” Mal said angrily. “I mean, everyone already knew about Ben and I but, well I’ve found Auradon has more hang-ups about this stuff than the Isle ever did.”  
“I don’t understand it really.” Evie said. “Auradon is all about happy endings and true love, you think they’d be happy for us.”  
“I think that’s it though” Carlos stated. “They already think they know what happily ever after looks like and it isn’t us. It’s a prince and a princess, maybe even two princess, but it isn’t a king, a dragon, a disgraced princess, a thief, and well, well, an anxious, nerdy kid. We aren’t what they expect.”  
“And just to clarify for anyone who might not know, how would you define your relationship?”  
“The princess probably knows the real terms for it. I’d just say we’re five people who love each other. And we show that love.” Jay snorted.  
“We’re all in a polyamorous relationship together. All five of us, all in love.” Evie said proving Jay right.  
“Told ya.” He muttered.  
“Is it love?” Ron asked. “I mean, are y’all really serious about this? Not to be rude, but it seems rather fast.”  
“That’s cause it is fast. On the Isle, you have to make snap judgements. You have to forge relationships, of any kind, quickly. You don’t have the time to hesitate. You can take the kid out of the Isle but you can take the Isle out of the kid, not completely anyway. We get serious fast.” Mal explained casually.  
“Carlos,” Ron turned to the younger boy, “What’s the best things about your partners?”  
Carlos looked shocked. “You want… um… you want me to? Well, they’re all really kind to me. They make sure to tell me that they care about me, that they love me. They show it too, little things. Bringing home more chocolate, feeding Dude, helping me study, taking me places, all of that.”  
“Aw, pup, you’re too sweet.” Mal teased.  
“Don’t be mean to him, M.”  
“But he’s so fun to tease, c’mon!” Mal laughed, Jay nudged her with his elbow, but he was smiling as well. Ben laughed too, he placed his arm around Carlos’s shoulders.  
“Well what about you Mal? Your favorite things about the others?” Ron asked.  
“You really don’t want me to answer that.”  
“Why not”  
Mal laughed. When Ron didn’t respond she stared at him incredulously. “Do I have to spell it out for you?” Jay started laughing too.  
“What?” Ron asked confused.  
“Mal’s favorite things about us probably aren’t, how should I say this, appropriate for print.” Evie provided.  
“Oh… Oh.” Ron said, looking a little flustered.  
The whole group laughed at that. Mal looked at Ben, then Jay, then Evie and Carlos. Maybe this wasn’t actually that bad of an idea.

~~

“It’s out!” Evie shouted. “The article by Ron, it’s out.” She ran into the boys’ room, Mal following behind her. Ben was already sitting with Jay and Carlos, the three of them playing video games. Mal picked up the remote and turned off the T.V. Carlos began to protest but Mal stopped him.  
“Don’t wanna hear it, our public image and the potential future of this relationship is more important than your video games.”  
“Well, read it then.” Jay insisted.  
Evie cleared her throat. She opened up the magazine, only pausing briefly to glance at all of their faces on the cover. “A few weeks ago Auradon received a shock when pictures were released of King Ben holding hands with some of the children from the Isle of the Lost. This new discovery lead to many rumors, speculations, and judgements. I sat down with the King and the villian kids in question to get their side of the story.”  
Evie continued throughout the whole interview. When she read Carlos’s quotes he blushed, “Did I really say all that?” Ben sighed with relief when he realized Ron had left out Mal’s comments about their sex lives. Jay just grinned the whole time. Mal’s face was empty until Evie read the final lines.  
“They aren’t villain kids. They’re just kids. And the king loves them and they love the king. It seems to me to be a genuinely beautiful thing. I have nothing but well wishes for the king and his partners, I hope the rest of Auradon will feel the same.”  
It was a small smile that crossed Mal’s face, but it was a real one. She watched as the people she loved laughed and hugged one another. Jay kissed Evie, long and deep and Ben lifted Carlos into a hug. They all looked so happy. They all were so happy. She laughed at herself because, well, Mal was happy too.  
‘Maybe now,’ she thought, ‘Maybe now we can just be us.’

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr findingfandomwithafangirl. I have an edit uploaded over there with the magazine cover and some of the article so definitely go check that out!


End file.
